


The Wild Hunt

by the_winter_witcher



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Brainwashing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Magic, Multi, Mutant Powers, Past Brainwashing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher
Summary: You’ve been assigned with bringing in the White Wolf of Rivia himself, as your first solo mission there’s a chance things don’t go to plan…
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of violence, drug/alcohol mentions
> 
> Word Count: 1137

You're sat in the corner of the seedy bar nursing a drink in your hand as your eyes scan the room for your target. It’s hard to see much among the dim light, it barely filters through the swaying bodies on the dance floor. You turn back to the bar taking a sip from your drink, only water when you’re on duty so you can keep your senses, and instead try to listen for any signs that your quarry is nearby. The deep thrum of the bass sets an underlying rhythm almost in time with your heart rate as you listen. Amidst the din you hear the soft sound of a door opening and you turn to find the source of the barely perceptible noise; your eyes travelling across the room until they lock on to your target. 

Flowing silver white hair flashes in the strobe lighting, cascading down to a well built man with broad shoulders; a tight fitting black shirt shows off his thick muscles and you find yourself staring. Shit.

You know the target by name and description only: Geralt of Rivia, The Witcher, The White Wolf- incredibly deadly, a proficient fighter both bare hand and close quarters, and imbued with mutant abilities that made it seem like child’s play. Hydra had not gone easy on you for your first mission it seemed, they wanted the Witcher and you were to bring him in alive, or die trying.

You watched as he weaved his way through the tight knit crowd no doubt looking for a target of his own; you knew from your research that he would only be in a place like this if he had his own prey in mind. His golden eyes flitted through the crowd of people, much like your own had not even five minutes ago, searching for his mark. You followed his gaze as he searched, trying to identify who he was looking for- you knew his remit, he used his skills to hunt down so called dangerous mutants and dispose of them, mutants that Hydra would very much have use for. Mutants that were the reason you were here.

You watched from your seat at the bar as he approached his target, a nondescript waif of a girl who looked to be out of her mind on whatever drugs and alcohol had been passed around, oblivious to the danger she was in. Whatever abilities she had would no doubt be dampened by the substances she’d taken rendering her effectively useless against the man. You fought the urge to step in, to warn her not to be drawn in by the handsome killer stood in front of her. You scoffed to yourself, as though you were any better than him. The bitter thought welled from deep within you before you could stop it, but now was not the time to dwell on it, not when you had a job to do.

You instinctively reached for the hidden blade you had strapped to your thigh as you watched the Witcher lead the girl outside; she was swaying as she walked, barely able to keep herself standing as he takes her by the arm and heads for the exit. The drugs must have been stronger than you thought, either that or the mutant leading her away had done something to her. You’d have to be extremely careful if you were to take him on hand to hand.

You waited until the two had neared the door before getting up from your seat to follow, hand still firmly gripping the knife you’d retrieved from your garter. You really didn’t want to have to use it, not yet, you needed more time to prepare before you took on the White Wolf, but you needed to be ready for any possibility. If he caught on to you, who you were, what you were doing, you wouldn’t stand a chance against him.

You headed out of the door after the Witcher, slowly trailing him as he led the girl away from the bar and through the streets, sticking to side alleys cloaked in shadow as he went. Much like you it seemed he preferred to stay hidden from sight, and if it weren’t for your skills you would not have been able to follow him. He was good at this, the darkness moulded to him, shrouding him almost completely as he walked. The girl at his side was being dragged by him now, her feet failing to support her as the Witcher’s pace quickened, and you moved swiftly to keep up with him. You kept your footing light as you went, coasting along the walls as though trying to blend in with the brickwork, silent and hidden as you tracked him.

He rounded a corner and came to a stop, holding the barely conscious woman in front of him as he seemed to assess her with his amber eyes. She didn’t say anything as she stood there, though she did flinch noticeably under his intense scrutiny. 

After taking a few moments to look at her you heard him sigh, a deep and almost pleasant sound that rumbled from inside his broad chest. 

“What’s your name?” he spoke to the girl in front of him, and somehow his voice was even deeper than his sigh had been. 

She looked up at him, confusion evident on her face as she came to her senses. Your realised you were right, he had used one of his mutations to control her, to make her leave with him. She was terrified as she looked at the large man in front of her, eyes darting round to look for a place to run, anywhere to get away from him.

“It’s ok, I’m not here to hurt you” he held out his hand to her as gesture, trying to calm her and convince her of his sincerity, that he could be trusted, “I’m trying to help you, please”

“Why?” her voice was soft and timid, trembling as she spoke, “I’ve heard of you, Witcher, I’ve heard what you do to people like me, people like us, and it’s not help them.”

He moved towards the girl who seemed rooted to the spot, paralyzed by fear as he approached, and you could swear you could see his lips moving as he whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened as if in understanding and she nodded at him.

He withdrew from his place next to her and looked around, forcing you to shrink back round the corner to avoid being seen by him. When you dared to peek back round you were disappointed to see an empty spot where they had been not even moments ago. You moved into the clearing to look for any clues as to where they had so suddenly vanished to, so caught up in your searching that you were startled when a voice came from behind you. 

“Я вижу, вы’re все хорошо на вашей первой миссии, малыш”  
(I see you're doing well on your first mission, little one)

You felt ice creeping into your veins at the sound, it was a primal fear that ran through you at the familiar sound of his voice and you felt yourself frozen in place. Why had they sent him? It hadn’t even been a week since you’d been dispatched.

“I’m fine Soldat, I don’t need your help” you spit the words at him, still refusing to turn round and look at him. 

You tensed up as you felt his presence behind you, it felt as though the temperature had dropped a few degrees as he neared and your heart hammered ferociously in your chest.

A metal hand reached to grab your face and you were turned to look at him, his icy cold eyes staring straight into you as you looked up at him. 

“Do not disappoint us, little one” he spoke with his jaw clenched, pushing the words out through his teeth as he glared at you, “you know what will happen if you do- what we, what they, will do to you” his expression softened for just a moment as he spoke. 

“You have one more week to complete your mission, do not make me come back for you” with that he let go of your face and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been assigned with bringing in the White Wolf of Rivia himself, as your first solo mission there’s a chance things don’t go to plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of violence
> 
> Word Count: 1261

It was two days before you caught up with the Witcher again. You spent every waking second going over the intel you had been provided by Hydra- lists of his known locations, his associates, anything that would help you to track him down again and to avoid you having another run in with the Soldier for ‘help’. 

It was late in the evening on your second day of searching when you finally found him- the location was much the same as the last, if only a little emptier of people, as though he was looking for places with easier targets. Just like last time you kept a position at the bar, an ice water in one hand as you surveyed the room looking for him. It seemed he also kept to a similar M.O. as he appeared from a back room, sticking to the darkest corners of the room as he surveyed the place.

You could swear you saw his nose twitching as he looked round, you’d heard about his so called _Witcher Senses_ and god had you seen a lot of weird shit in your time with Hydra but to think someone would actually _sniff_ a target out was ludicrous. There was no way. 

You watched as he continued to assess the thinning crowd around him until eventually he looked up and locked eyes with you. His golden eyes flared with recognition as he caught your gaze, his strong jaw clenched as he looked on and you were sure you looked absolutely helpless to him. Despite the clawing anxiety in the pit of your stomach, the voice telling you to run because he knew, you kept your stare even and steady with his refusing to show any weakness. 

As you continued your silent stand off you watched as he tilted his head back, indicating to the room that he had first appeared from, before slowly turning to head back through the mottled wooden door. It was a challenge, you understood; he knew who you were, had your scent, and you could either face him now or he would come for you later.

You took a deep breath before getting up from your seat to make your way across the dance floor, your feet stuck to the alcohol slick floor as you walked, and the deep bass of the music reverberated through you as you got closer, compounding with the way that your heart was hammering in your chest. The door loomed in front of you, it was almost funny to think that such an unappealing and boring object would be the cause of such discomfort to you and in any other situation it would be if it weren’t for the danger waiting for you on the other side. 

You ducked as you opened the door, hand reaching for the knife tucked away in your thigh garter as you did so, ready to attack. As you had suspected the White Wolf’s hulking frame appeared behind you as soon as you were through the door but thanks to your initial dodge you had an advantage on him and you pirouetted to avoid contact. It was a potentially deadly dance between the two of you and you were both acutely aware of it, handling yourselves with a carefulness and precision that only came from years of training. 

As you continued to dodge each of his incoming hits with rapidly bruising arms, a cacophony of grunts erupting from you with each hit, you realised you needed to use more force. Literal hand to hand was no use, he was far too strong for you to do much against. You slipped the blade from its hiding place and brought it to his throat with one swift movement, eyes locking on to his as if in warning.

“Don’t get the knives out unless you want to play, sweetheart” his words are a growl as he looks at you, though his back stays pressed to the wall and he lowers his hands to his side as he speaks.

“Do I look like I’m playing Witcher?” you spit back, words full of venom for the man at the tip of your blade.

The air in the room was hot and stale, settling heavy around you both as you stood for what felt like an eternity, each waiting for the other to make their next move. The smell of adrenaline and sweat permeated through, wrapping itself in sickening tendrils around your throat as you tried to breathe. Your eyes remained locked on each other as you sized each other up, and you found yourself truly studying the man you saw before you. He was astoundingly handsome, his silver hair was tied back to keep his vision clear, giving you a fantastic view of his features. His eyes were the most unusual thing about him, a gorgeous golden colour with slits reminiscent of those of a cat nestled within; his lips were full and round, and you were sure if they weren’t so dry and cracked they would be perfectly plump. Your eyes continued to travel down to his jaw which was flecked with grey stubble and so sharp you were sure it could rival the knife you held just below it. Speaking of below it, you chanced a glance down to take in the rest of him, your eyes widening as you took in massive stature. His tight fitting shirt left little to the imagination as he practically strained against the fabric with each breath, and if you were honest his trousers weren’t doing much better at keeping him constrained… 

“Are you done staring or do you want a little longer?” his voice was low and gravelly, his words laced with anger and something you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

“Just taking in the sight of the famous Butcher of Blaviken up close, while I still can”

“What’s that meant to mean?”

“Like you don’t know, this ends one of two ways Wolf, and neither of us will like the outcome regardless”

“Do enlighten me how you possibly see this playing out in your favour” he sneers at you.

“The way I see it, _Witcher_ , I have the upperhand here so watch yourself”

“Of course you do” You press your blade even closer to his throat at his words, hard enough to cause a thin line of blood to appear at its tip. 

“I said watch yourself”

“Rather than this ridiculous display why not just kill me and have it done with? Or do you like to play with your prey first?”

“Stop talking”

You had no idea what to do now, you hadn’t actually counted on this happening so soon. You’d planned on trailing him to where he was staying and holding him there until you could arrange an extraction for the both of you. This wasn’t supposed to have happened and you knew you needed to think of a new plan quickly. It would take at least 12 hours for your handler to arrange the necessary team for extraction and you had nowhere to hold him for that time. You couldn’t let him leave, not now, and you knew you only had minutes at most to decide on a plan of action. 

The Witcher noticed your temporary distraction and took the opportunity, quickly moving his hands in a complicated shape at his waist.

“ **Axii** ”

Your eyes flicked to him in confusion as you felt yourself drop your weapon, your body not in control of your actions. 

“What the fuck?” you muttered as you blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been assigned with bringing in the White Wolf of Rivia himself, as your first solo mission there’s a chance things don’t go to plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, blood mentions
> 
> Word Count: 1919

Your eyes sting as you open them slowly, blinking back the tears that threaten to escape as they try to adjust to the light. You move to wipe at them but find your wrists tied to a wooden chair; the frame is solid and cold beneath your restrained body and you curse internally. Trying to stay as still as possible you slowly survey the room you’re being held in and you’re surprised to find that it seems to be a bedroom. 

There’s a dishevelled single bed in the corner, duvet thrown haphazardly across it and pillows in various colours litter the worn mattress. A bookshelf sits between the two large windows you’re currently faced towards and you can’t make out the names on the creased spines. The air is thick, clinging to your sweat slick skin and you can see the way dust clouds swirl in the afternoon sun that’s streaming through the windows.

Afternoon sun. 

“ _Shit_ ” the curse falls from your lips before you can stop it and you kick yourself for it. As soon as you realise your mistake you run your tongue along your gums and to the back of your teeth, desperately seeking out the little capsule you keep stowed away for emergencies. You try to keep your face stoic as you come up short, realising your captor must have searched you and removed it. 

“Hmm, I see you’re finally awake” the hard voice sounds from somewhere behind you and you tense at the sound, eyes staring straight ahead as you wait for what’s about to come.

You don’t flinch as the large figure comes to rest in front of you, squatting down so his face is level with yours and his golden eyes bore in to you.

“You know, usually I can smell the fear on people. Not you though. Adrenaline, sure, hell even a bit of dopamine in there, but no fear”

You stay silent as he continues to stare in to you, waiting for you to crack.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, choice is yours”

_Well_ , you think, _it’s either going to be him or Hydra. Why not have a bit of fun first_?

You motion to him to move closer until his face is just a whisper from yours, before-

_**Crack** _

"What the _fuck_ ” he stumbles back slightly as your head makes contact with his, blood immediately beginning to pour from your nose where it has caught his, and looking up you can see that he hasn’t fared much better than you.

“What’s the matter _Butcher_ , I thought you would enjoy a bit of a fight” blood fills your mouth as you laugh, “or did you expect me to be a docile lamb like your usual victims?”

“You don’t what you’re talking about, you stupid girl”

“I know more than you think White Wolf”

“Well how about you start by telling me what you think you know?”

“Fuck you”

“If you’re going to be rude we’ll just have to do this my way”

He crouches back in front of you, careful to keep some distance between you, the remnants of your last encounter still trickling scarlet rivulets down his beautifully sculpted face.

“Axii” 

You cock your eyebrow at him, head tilted to the side as he looks at you with confused eyes.

“That won’t work on me again. What’s the matter, mutant hunter doesn’t know when he’s got one sat in front of him?” you spit the words at him, bloody spittle flying from your mouth as you do.

“Shit, I should’ve known something was off”

“What’ll it be now, Wolf? Gonna rough me up? Kill me like you do all the others?” 

“Stop talking”

“Make me”

“Do not tempt me, you won’t like it. Seems I won’t be able to do this easily after all” he sighs as he gets back up from his crouched position and begins to pace, large hands running through his loose hair as he does so. 

You know you should probably be slightly more preoccupied with the _impending death_ situation you’re currently in but hell, if you’re going to die at his particularly impressive hands you might as well take the time to appreciate him. The golden glow of sunlight casts a halo round him as he paces, silver hair reflects the dwindling light as it cascades down to his thick shoulders. There’s a tension to his body as he walks, each step falls in line as though he is on a tight rope, rigid intensity holding him as he traces the same path back and forth. His chiseled jaw flexes as he grinds his teeth and you catch yourself admiring his stern face with it’s sharp and angular features. He’s handsome, you’ll admit it, and right now you’d love to have him on top of you, go out with a real _bang_. You chuckle to yourself at the thought and it snaps his attention back to you.

“What could you possibly be laughing about right now?”

“Nothing” you shrug, humour still evident on your face.

“Are you truly so stupid that you don’t understand the situation you’re in, is that it?”

“Mmm, love it when you call me stupid, do it again”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Lighten up, I’m just having a bit of fun while you decide how to kill me”

“How to kill you?” he sounds genuinely curious, as though he couldn’t fathom why you would think that, “and why would I do that?”

“You’re the Butcher of Blaviken, don’t need a reason from what I’ve heard”

“You truly believe I would kill you and yet you don’t flinch, there’s not even a hint of fear on you. You followed me, you hunted me down. You sit here in my house and you try and goad me into hurting you. Who are you?”

“Why would I tell you?”

“Because I can help you”

“I don’t need your help”

“Then tell me, princess, why did you have this?” he holds up the small cyanide pill in front of you before crushing it in his large palm.

“Fuck you”

“So you keep saying”

“How about you answer _me_ something then, Wolf? If you’re not going to kill me, what are you going to do?” you snarl at him, words catching on your teeth as if to cut.

He makes his way back over to you and grabs you by the hair, angling your head up to look at him from where you sit. You hiss as he tugs, hair pulling harshly right from the roots.

“My _name_ is Geralt, and if you’re not going to cooperate I will be forced to hurt you to get the information I need. I don’t want to do that. I want to help you. But for me to do that I need you to be honest with me and right now you’re not doing that”

You go to speak but he pulls your hair tighter before you can.

“I swear to god if you reply with _fuck you_ I will hurt you, nod at me if you understand”

You grit your teeth as you nod, the action causing a few strands of hair to be ripped from your head. He releases his grip slightly at your obedience, satisfied for now.

“Go fuck yourself”

Rage flashes in his eyes and you see his jaw tense again- _god that jaw_ \- as he brings a hand to hit you hard across the face, knocking the smug grin from your face.

“I am NOT playing around here”

“Neither am I”

“Please don’t make me keep doing this” there’s genuine regret in his voice as he hits you a few more times with enough strength to have you dizzy and stars dancing behind your eyes. He steps back, chest heaving as he releases you and you eye him up and down. He really does seem like he doesn’t enjoy hurting you, there’s pain amidst the anger in his smouldering eyes and you swallow thickly as you make your decision.

“I’m only doing this because it looks like it’s hurting you more than you’re hurting me, for the record” you breath shakes as you speak, “what do you want to know?”

“Everything”

“Well we don’t have time for that, I’d estimate you have thirty minutes tops before you either have to kill me or let me free to do it myself”

“What do you mean?”

“My name is Y/N L/N, Hydra special agent. I’ve missed my designated check in time thanks to your little stunt here which means they’ll be sending dispatch after me. I’ve failed my mission which means if they find me alive they’ll kill me best case scenario, worst case scenario, well… Still think you can help me?” you smirk up at the Witcher, his eyes wide as he realises what he’s dealing with.

“You’re Hydra? What was your mission?”

“You”

“Me?”

“Was meant to find out how you choose your targets, Hydra could always use more people of _unique ability_ , and bring you in as well” you let out a dry chuckle, “as you can see I’ve royally fucked it”

“Shit”

“No kidding, so you can see how I might not take your offer of help so seriously”

“I take it working for Hydra isn’t exactly what you want to be doing?”

“Do you think they care?”

“I care”

“Bully for you”

“What if I still want to help? How many men do you think they’ll send for you?”

“Why would you help?”

“Because I’m not killing the mutants, Y/N, I’m hiding them” he watches you with a measured expression as he makes his admission, his gaze held evenly on you as he looks for your reaction. 

“Huh, didn’t see that one coming”

“I’ve known someone was after them for a while now, should’ve guessed it would be Hydra”

“Smart making it look as though you’re killing them”

“Still don’t think I want to help?”

Another dry chuckle falls from you and you shake your head at him, “Oh sweetheart, they won’t send just anyone after me. And I’m afraid neither of us will like what’s to come”

“Are you going to keep speaking in riddles or are you going to tell me what I need to know to help?”

“They’ll send Soldat. You know of Hydra, so I assume you know what that means for me?”

“Shit”

“Exactly. At this point I’d suggest running, take what you need, get out of here and lay low. They won’t stop looking for you”

“I’m not leaving you”

“Why? You don’t know me. You don’t owe me anything”

“Because you could have killed me if you wanted to, and instead you stood there and you thought about it. I saw the look in your eyes, you didn’t and still don’t want to hurt me. _Neither of us will like the outcome_ ” he echoes your own words back at you, his golden eyes trained on your face as he takes in your expression, trying to gauge if you’ll accept his help, accept him.

“You’re truly prepared to put your life on the line for this, for a stranger?”

“I don’t think we’re all that different, let me help you and we can work on the stranger part” he smiles kindly at you as he reaches down to remove your bindings, the first real emotion you’ve seen from the man.

“Okay, but if it comes to it, leave me behind. Promise me”

“I promise”


End file.
